No llores, pequeño Kelly
by Sly Bletchley
Summary: A pesar de tener un padre Grimm y una madre Hexenbiest, Kelly seguía siendo un pequeño niño en crecimiento.


Disclaimer: Grimm no me pertenece.

Advertencias: Podría ser What If, después de todo debo decir que no he acabado de ver la quinta temporada, y no sé en qué termina la misma. Lo que lleva a que no estoy bien segura de sobre qué estoy escribiendo. Mi mente no me dejará en paz hasta que lo haya finito y, en conclusión, no me dejará ver los capítulos que quedan en paz.

Nunca he escrito nada de esta serie, este es mi primer intento. Por si alguien que llegara a leerlo quisiera tomarlo en cuenta... (?).

* * *

No llores, pequeño Kelly

* * *

[...]

Ese fin de semana era completamente suyo. Se lo habían dado libre para que pudiera disfrutar un poco más de su familia entre tanto estrés, y aunque a Nick no le molestaba hacer su trabajo, sí que agradecía la consideración. Nunca había tenido claro cómo era que no se había terminado volviendo loco. Aún así, que fuera un fin de semana en familia, eso no significaba que tuviera que ser tranquilo. En absoluto.

—Cielos, cariño, ya no llores, sé que te duele un montón y que es difícil.

La voz amortiguada de Adalind se alcanzaba a escuchar a través de la puerta. No es que en esa casa la privacidad siempre hubiera sido una atribución admirable. Pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos, Kelly siguió llorando.

—¡M-mamá!

—Lo sé, estoy aquí —Con dificultad, se alcanzó a oír un suspiro—. Ven acá, dale un abrazo a mamá.

El llanto de Kelly se volvió mucho más tenue. Aunque de todas formas Nick ya no era capaz de seguir durmiendo. Primero, porque se le había quitado el sueño con tanto llanto. Segundo, su hijo estaba mal y aparentemente Adalind no tenía idea de qué hacer. Echarle una mano no estaba de más.

Sintiendo su cuerpo demasiado cansado, Nick se puso de pie apartando las mantas, y se dirigió a donde se encontraban los otros dos integrantes.

—¿Qué pasa con Kelly?

Adalind volteó para mirarlo. Estaba hincada y tenía al niño abrazado, también acariciaba su cabello. El de ella estaba amarrado con descuido con nada más que un moño plástico, su rostro se notaba algo cansado y no llevaba más que un chaleco claro que alcanzaba a tapar un poco más abajo de su ropa interior.

—Kelly despertó, vino a buscarme. Yo estaba preparando algo para desayunar. ¿Te dije que hace un par de días uno de sus dientes de leche comenzó a moverse? ... Oh, no lo había recordado. Bueno —tomó aire y exhaló con fuerza—, se acercaba corriendo, tropezó y se fue de boca al suelo. Ya podrás deducir qué pasó con su diente, creo.

Él enarcó una ceja y decidió acercarse a ella y su hijo. Una vez estuvo al lado de los dos se hincó, tal como Adalind.

—Bebé, deja que papá te vea, ¿si?

Dejó de aplastar su rostro mojado contra el hombro de su madre cuando ésta le dijo aquello. Kelly le dirigió una mirada a su padre con unas cuantas lágrimas corriendo por su rostro aún.

—Kelly...

Definitivamente no estaba seguro de lo que iba a decir.

—Hijo, ¿quieres mostrarme tu diente? —inquirió Nick en tono afable.

No pasó mucho para que el pequeño se alejara un poco más de su madre y abriera su boquita para que papá pudiera ver. Nick puso su pulgar en su barbilla y tiró ligeramente hacia abajo para poder ver mejor lo que se supone hubiera quedado en lugar de su diente. Sin embargo, este seguía ahí.

—¿No que se le había salido?

—Digamos que _salido_ no es la palabra correcta. Yo diría más bien que de paso se lo volvió a enterrar —contestó Adalind.

Nick movió el bendito diente, despacio, con su dedo. Kelly se quejó y su madre en respuesta le acarició un brazo con cuidado y confort.

—Tal vez deberíamos quitártelo, aunque no es seguro. No sabemos si podríamos volver a soltarlo un poco más o si eso provocaría más herida y más dolor —consideró mirando a Kelly a sus ojos aguados.

—¡No! —exclamó asustado.

—Kelly, cariño, es por tu bien —intentó ayudar Adalind.

—Pero dolerá —sollozó.

El Grimm sólo guardó silencio por ese instante.

—Por supuesto que dolerá —respondió ella—. Pero el dolor es inevitable si quieres vivir, sabes.

—¿Entonces voy a morir?

—No —intervino Nick—, nunca permitiría eso.

Acercó su mano a la nuca de Kelly y se inclinó un poco para besarle la frente. Adalind suspiró y se puso de pie, consiguiendo la atención de los dos chicos.

—Te lo dejo a ti, entonces. Tengo que ver que la leche de Kelly no se caliente demasiado.

—Sí, no te preocupes.

Sin decir nada, Kelly se abrazó a su padre y Adalind se dio media vuelta para volver a la cocina.

—Vamos a ver qué hacemos con tu diente, entonces.

Nick se irguió y tomó la mano del pequeño para que le acompañara. Se dirigieron a la habitación mientras que Kelly intentaba quitarse las lágrimas, al notar su padre esto se detuvo y volvió a agacharse para limpiarle el rostro él mismo.

—Eres valiente, ¿verdad, Kelly? —Recibió un asentimiento por su parte. Acto seguido, Nick le revolvió un poco el cabello— Cuando esto termine iremos a dar un paseo con mamá. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

La expresión de Kelly cambió un poco. Se veía más animado.

—¡Sí!

[...]

Adalind estaba terminando de preparar todo cuando un grito y un desconsolado llanto sonó, seguramente, por todo el lugar. Dejó todo a un lado y se acercó a la habitación, donde hace rato Nick y Kelly habían entrado. La puerta había estado cerrada, pero ahora se encontraba abierta casi hasta la mitad.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —Se plantó frente a ellos, esperando una respuesta.

Kelly seguía llorando con un pequeño rastro de sangre en su boca, mientras que Nick se encontraba frente a él, intentando calmarlo y con un hilo colgando de su mano. Al final de este, el diente de Kelly.

—¿Qué demonios? ¿No había otra manera de quitarle el maldito diente?

—Era lo más rápido, creo.

—¿Crees? —graznó.

—Pero está bien, sólo le duele el susto y el tirón —intentó convencerla.

—¿Sólo el susto y el tirón?

—No iba a sacárselo con un alicate —contestó.

Ella tomó aire profundamente con intención de calmarse. Tal vez tenía razón, sólo el susto tenía algo de novedad. Posiblemente al caerse le habría dolido mucho más, y había sido su culpa. Muchas veces Nick le había dicho que era peligroso correr por el lugar. De cualquier forma, no quedaba ya más. Nick le había quitado el diente con un hilo y una puerta, pero al menos se lo había quitado. Un problema menos.

—Kelly —se acercó. El niño alzó la cabeza sin dejar de llorar y Adalind apretó los labios por un segundo. Todavía quedaban otros cuantos dientes...—, ¿tienes hambre? Tu leche está lista.

Inmediatamente él asintió y Adalind miró a Nick.

—Llévalo a que se limpie eso, y agradece que no puedo asesinarte.

—Mamá —sollozó—, ¿qué es asesinar?

—Abrazar, cariño —le sonrió, ante la mirada descolocada de Nick—, abrazar.

Luego volvió a llevar sus pasos hacia la cocina. Nick carraspeó, mirando a su hijo.

—¿Todo bien?

—Papá, ¿puedo asesinarte otra vez?

Sabía que era mala idea decirle eso.


End file.
